<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMILE! :) by SkippyPeanutButter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638140">SMILE! :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyPeanutButter/pseuds/SkippyPeanutButter'>SkippyPeanutButter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I hate Lauren Mallard, Lauren whyyyyy, Post-Strex Kevin, Strexcorp is Evil, go to the re-education pit gosh darn you /j</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyPeanutButter/pseuds/SkippyPeanutButter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never done this kind of thing before, this is my first pic so it might suck sorry heh. But its based off of an idea I had a while ago, and I kept thinking of it, so I figured that I might as well write it, idk. It's also a little short, though I might add on more at a later date. Anyway, I hope you enjoY! :D</p><p>Also! let me know if I should add any content warnings, I wasn't sure!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SMILE! :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never done this kind of thing before, this is my first pic so it might suck sorry heh. But its based off of an idea I had a while ago, and I kept thinking of it, so I figured that I might as well write it, idk. It's also a little short, though I might add on more at a later date. Anyway, I hope you enjoY! :D</p><p>Also! let me know if I should add any content warnings, I wasn't sure!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He walked down the street with the usual bounce in his step, a grin plastered across his otherwise expressionless face. His cheeks hurt, but then again, when did they not. <em>1,845 days.</em> That's how long it had been since Kevin had been forced to wear this ridiculous grin, since he'd been thrust fully into Strexcorp's control, unable to speak or emote for himself. He gritted his teeth, stepping through Strexcorp's towering doors, cool air and blindingly bright artificial lights hitting him like a wall. <em>'I don't want to be here.'</em> The thought managed to slip past his shields, his dread for his monthly check-in with the company resurfacing, even if only a little. The receptionist seemed to recognize him on sight, and didn't look up for more than a fraction of a second before going back to their work.  </p><p>"Hello, <em>Kev</em>..." A voice called out from the hallway, cheerful, yes, but with a mocking, sharp tone underneath as she called Kevin the name he refused to go by, the one that brought back bad memories from the corners of his mind where he'd buried them. <em>Lauren Mallard.</em> Strexcorp's vice-president, and perhaps its cruelest member. She prided herself in her power, and put up a sickly sweet front to hide the venom and hunger coursing through her. They had been friends once, he could remember that much. Then something had happened, and she had betrayed him, leaving Kevin in his current, excruciating situation. She flaunted her power, her freedom, taunting him as much as she could, though she would never admit her reasons and still claimed to be his friend. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He just had to wait a few minutes at most, and then he would be free of her. "Hello Lauren! I'm surprised to see you here." His voice was stiff, and despite the fake, painful cheerfulness that he was forced to use it was clear that he did not want to be having this conversation, in this room, and especially not with her. Kevin would have left his greeting at the first part, since it was fairly normal for Lauren to be inside Strex, though not typically in the lobby, but he had to add the second half, if he didn't want to be punished yet again. The scars that covered his body, refusing to fade, prickled at the thought of adding another to his collection. Lauren's voice broke through his thoughts, once again reminding Kevin of everything he hated. "Why, I'm here for you, of course. Don't you remember, it's time for your <em>evaluation</em>?" Contempt openly flowed through her voice now as she walked back to the elevator. </p><p>The ride was tense with an unbroken silence filling the box as it rose up the building. With a ding, the doors slid open, and though he was freed from the confines of the elevator, Kevin now had to face an entire meeting with Lauren which he couldn't imagine ending well, no matter how "good" he acted. Even now, as he slid into the seat across from her, a menacing glimmer was in her eyes. Lauren leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on the desk. "Poor, poor Kevin" she purred in a tone that sent panic racing through his heart. "You've disobeyed Strex, and look where it got you. You could have been like me had you listened. Look where I am, the power I hold." She gestured to the blood-stained room. Kevin could finally, <em>finally</em>, feel Strex's hold on him loosen enough for him to speak freely, the way it always did during these tests. "But look! I've listened ever since!" His voice was slightly frantic, and not nearly as cheerful as it had been before, though he kept the smile plastered over his face to be safe. "I support Strex completely now! My broadcasts, they-" Lauren cut him off abruptly, her voice turning steely. "I don't <em>care</em> about your broadcasts. They're silly, and insignificant, Just. Like. You. And nothing, and I mean <em>nothing</em> will change that. So no, I don't think you've passed. In fact, I don't think you'll be getting your freedom back for a long, <em>long</em> time." She ran her tongue across her fang-like teeth, drawing something sharp over her thumb. Dread filled Kevin as Strexcorp's control crashed back over him. Lauren picked up the phone and slowly dialed a number. "Yes, hello. I'm here with Kevin. Mhm... Yes... I'm sending him down to you for reeducation, could you make sure he gets there safely. Yes... Yes... I understand... Thank you." She set the phone back onto the desk as a smile spread across her face. "Well Kevin, it seems like they're waiting for you down in reeducation. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" As his legs carried him through the door against his will, he could see Lauren wave. "Goodbye Kevin. I'll be seeing you again <em>very</em> soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>